Touch Faith : A Fifty Shades Story
by LucindaVictoria
Summary: Teddy Grey, Son of business entrepreneur; Christian Grey, could only be described as a rebel without a cause, burning away his college tuition money on motorbikes and a rock 'n' roll lifestyle. Christian's past would always haunt him, but would Teddy's nightmare just be the beginning? (Original)
1. Prologue

Formalities had never really been Teddy's strong-suit, He opted more for a ' leather clad and here to kick your ass' approach to life. Whereas his father before him prided himself on professional decorum and showing his mother the finer things in life. Teddy wasn't the son they'd hoped for, He'd dropped out of high school without graduating; he'd wrecked his college tuition fund on a Harley and he'd spent every night away on friend's couches or between a new girl's thighs. Tonight had been no different, He was lay on 300 count Egyptian cotton sheets staring up at the cigarette stained ceiling of his childhood bedroom, the paint on the wall was a little worn and covered in various band posters and graffiti from his wild escapades.

In more ways than none, Teddy Grey was the poster boy for rebellion. He could hear his father busying himself in the study across the hall, and his mother was probably pottering around the grounds admiring the many acres of land that surrounded a place that he couldn't even call home anymore. Teddy stood up, and headed towards the tall window that looked over the grounds; his mother, Ana was waiting with open arms as his younger sister, Phoebe ran over and launched into a warm embrace. He watched their lips move in conversation before they descended back into the property. His own thoughts blanked out the reality of his father walking into his bedroom unannounced, Christian cleared his throat in a vain attempt to grab his son's attention; he watched as this eighteen year old mess of a man stood leaning against the wreckage of adolescent that had once held his baby boy.

''I can hear you, Old man. No need to clear your throat.'' Teddy spoke with a groan, turning to face his father with a raised eyebrow and a twinge of sarcasm in his voice. Christian's blood boiled with rage at Teddy's attitude. '' Theodore'' Christian scolded, his arms folding over his chest before speaking again '' Perhaps instead of pissing away your college fund, buying a bike and preparing to join Club 24; you'd consider respecting your home before I throw you out of it.'' Christian looked around at the dirty, stained carpet beneath his feet; it was littered with takeout boxes, condom wrappers and trashy magazines.

Teddy scoffed back a laugh, folding his arms to match his father's body language; they stared at each other with disgust.

''That's all well and good, dad but you really think I'm gonna stand around and watch you play picture perfect when you've got your own demons?'' Teddy looked over with a crooked smile, he walked over to his father; he watched as the other man raised an eyebrow in confusion. '' Excuse me?'' Christian spoke, his son's words were leaving nothing but trails of confusion that he couldn't comprehend into sense.

Teddy leaned closer to his father's ear, whilst grabbing his heavy leather jacket from the back of his chair with a laugh '' She's pretty talkative when she's pissed, ya know?'' He turned to leave, but Christian's firm grip took hold of his arm and pulled him back '' What are you talking about?'' Christian asked with authority, there were a high number of people he could be referring to. '' I think if you used your mind, old man; you'd figure it out.'' Teddy smirked before heading towards his bedroom door, ready to leave his confused father with a head full of unanswered questions. '' I've heard of the old ball and chain, dad.. But I didn't think you'd take it literally.'' Christian's grip tightened on his son's arm, Teddy tried to pull away from his father's grasp; but Christian's hold refused to budge. '' If you intent to hold a roof over your head, You'll start talking.'' He demanded, his eyebrows knitted together in anger and his breath became heavy, his heart battered against his chest whilst his mind raced. '' Leila? Ring any bells, Daddy-O?'' Teddy smirked, tugging his arm out of his father's grasp when he mentioned her name. Christian's expression fell into shock, he opened his mouth to speak but words failed him '' Yeah, Now we're listening, aren't we?'' Teddy smirked, placing a hand over his father's to ease the grip on his arm. '' Let me tell you a story..''

* * *

 _Teddy slammed down another empty beer bottle onto the counter of the bar, nodding towards the hostess for another bottle. '' Another bottle down, Mr. Grey?'' She let out a laugh, popping off the top and slid over the cool beer towards his waiting hand. He nodded in acceptance but kept silent, words had once again failed the great Theodore Grey. He didn't notice a curvaceous brunette taking a seat on the stool beside him, her hair fell in loose curls over one shoulder; she cleared her throat and captured his attention for a moment. Teddy's eyes scanned her up and down, a leather skirt with a zip up the right hand side covered her ass and her legs were bare and olive colored; his eyes fell upon her shapely breasts and he gulped hard._

'' _Aren't you a little overly dressed for a bar like this?'' Teddy snorted, winking over at the hostess who wore barely anything but a pair of booty shorts and a crop top short enough to be considered lingerie. The girl beside him laughed, taking a sip from her glass before she looked over at him; admiring his physique for a few moments. '' Aren't you wearing a little too much ego to be wearing pants that tight?'' She bit her lip, taking in his chiseled features and his thick black hair pushed back._

 _A few hours passed, and they'd shared a few pleasantries, her hand had already found it's way to his firm thigh and had teased his growing member for a number of moments before pulling back down his thigh leaving him aching for her warm touch. '' What was your name again?'' She asked with a laugh, wiping the lipstick stain from her glass before looking over at him. '' Teddy... Teddy Grey..'' The girl nodded, and accepted the shot from the waitress. '' I'm Leila.'' Teddy nodded, placing his hand over hers; giving it a quick squeeze whilst watching her finish the slither's of drink left at the bottom of her glass. She was older than he was, but that was Teddy's weakness; Mature women. They knew what they wanted, They knew how to get it and They had one hell of a wild night whilst they were at it. '' How about-'' Teddy took a quick shot from the hostess before turning his attention back to Leila '' We get out of here?'' Leila finished his sentence, winking over at him before she hopped down off her stool and nodded towards him._

 _They fell through the door of his messy hotel room, he slammed her back against the door shutting it forcefully whilst his lips made an attack on her soft skin, his hands made quick work of lifting her thighs to wrap her legs around his waist. Leila's hands knotted in his thick hair, pulling his head back to crash their lips together as they made their way towards the bed; she lost herself in the touch of his skin against hers, the heat between them was mind-blowing. Teddy pulled back to pull off his shirt, watching Leila kissing his exposed torso and make quick work of attending to his throbbing members with her red stained lips; he took him seconds to lose himself in her mouth before she lay back for him, tugging down her skirt and panties down her shakily thighs before she moaned_

'' _Take me, Christian''_

* * *

Christian stood looking at his son in disgust before scoffing, folding his arms over his chest in defense. '' You're lying.'' Teddy shrugged his shoulders before pulling his arm, Christian had grabbed a bag from the bedroom floor and threw it in his son's direction. '' I suggest you pack it and leave quietly.. Before I throw you out.'' Christian spoke clearly before walking out of the bedroom and closing the door behind him, his back pressed against the door as he stared into the distance with wide eyes filled with horror.

His main concern was to keep his past from affecting his present, to ensure his families safety would always be his number one priority but as far as Christian was concerned, Theodore had made his bed and he needed to sleep in it.

Christian walked quickly into the study, rummaging frantically through paperwork crammed into a red metal filing cabinet which he kept locked with a small gold key. His eyes scanned over the notes he held in his hands before he reached for the telephone beside his grasp, his fingertips effortlessly entered a number before he cleared his throat to speak.

'' It's Grey.. We have a problem.''


	2. Chapter 1: Found

Christian's sleeves were pushed up to his elbows, a thin layer of sweat had formed on his forehead as he frustratedly slammed another manilla envelope down on the desk. A groan of annoyance fell from his lips, he threw open another drawer beginning to rummage through the pile of paperwork that littered throughout all held together in coloured dividers. His eyebrows knotted together as his fingers fell upon a familiar name, he grasped the divider and pulled it free; placing it on the table before he looked over at the gentleman sat in the leather chair opposite his desk.

'' She's not broken her contract towards you, Mr. Grey.' He furrowed his brow, resting the thick bundle of papers on the desk before him before lacing his fingers together. Christian let out a sigh of discontent, rubbing his temple 'Harrison, If I may be so bold. She slept with my son and said /my/ name in the process. Surely, that stands for something?' Christian scowled at the thought, Harrison took of his glasses and placed them into his case. ' Mr. Grey, I understand your concern. Theodore is his own man, He is over the age of consent in the United States of America. I am not legally obligated to investigate the sexual relation your son and your ex-' Harrison paused for a second, raising an eyebrow at Christian ' Lover?' Christian answered with a half smirk, his lawyer's politeness towards Christian's out-of-work activities always amused him. 'Yes, Ex-Lover. Yes, It is discouraging that she mentioned you during that sexual conquest. Theodore and Leila are both consenting adults. Mr. Grey, If you have any other concerns, please feel free to contact me but for now, try to get some sleep.'

Leila stretched herself across the silk sheets on her bed, making a moan of pleasure as her eyes adjusted to the light which spilled through the crack in the curtains; her eyes fell upon the framed picture beside her bed. His face was flawless, cheekbones chiseled and his eyes were enough to make any woman weak at the knee.

''Good morning, Christian'' She smiled, leaning into press her lips to the cool glass of the photo frame; her fingers caressed the silver decorative framework surrounding Christian's black and white portrait. ''I slept well, did you?'' She smiled, hooking her arm beneath the pillow before sighing contently.

After a few moments, She stepped onto the cold hard floor beside her bed, shoving her feet into a pair of white fluffy slippers before she swayed herself into the small kitchenette, preparing a quick breakfast for two; pancakes with fresh fruit. She shuddered as the familiar embrace of a distant memory enveloped her, the smell of his aftershave still burnt heavily in her nostrils; she turned to the worktop to look at another photograph of Christian, he was sat in a small restaurant with _her._ The face of the other had been scratched out with a sharp knife before she framed it; he was smiling and his eyes sparkled, the way Leila had always remembered. Leila placed the food onto two white plates and grabbed two glasses from the cupboard above her head, filling them with fresh orange juice from the refrigerator. She took her time to quickly grab the medicine bottle from behind the fruit bowl, skillfully hidden from Christian's view; she shook two pills from the bottle into her palm before lifting her hand to place them into her mouth before washing them down. She turned to Christian, the image of perfection before glancing down at his still full plate '' Are you not hungry again? You haven't eaten much lately.'' She furrowed her brow in confusion before taking a mouthful of her pancake '' What shall we do today?'' She spoke, almost skipping towards the window; throwing open the curtains to view the city below her.

There was no reply.

'' Christian?''

The room was empty, just as it always was.

Teddy woke up, his heart was hammering against his toned chest and he was panting for breath. He could still feel her scarlet coloured lips burning against his flesh, a feeling that knocked him sick whenever it crossed his mind. He couldn't get the thought of Leila out of his mind, she was damn near driving him towards insanity. He threw his feet over the side of his hotel room bed allowing his toes to submerge into the plush carpeting beneath. Teddy let out a groan of frustration before pulling himself to his feet and storming into the bathroom, he turned the cold faucet on full before splashing his face with water in a desperate hope of erasing any lasting memory of Leila that may still be lingering.

' _Take me, Christian…'_

He could still hear the words eating away in the back of his mind, the image of her naked across his bed whilst whimpering his own father's name as she pleasured herself was a sickening thought. Teddy longed to regret the night they'd shared together, Hell; He'd near enough ran out the room naked the second she said it. Leila still had a hold on the young male, He was somewhat captivated on the mystery, How much did she really know about his beloved father?

Teddy leaned against the unit, his eyes falling shut as he wondered to himself. Did he really know his own father at all? The man who raised him, nothing made sense anymore. Maybe it never would. As he left the room, he stripped himself of the baggy, grey sweatpants that covered his lower half before throwing on a pair of ripped black jeans and a off-white shirt; He pulled a pack of smokes from his pocket heading out onto the balcony to see the sun rising just over the skyline of the city he was slowly beginning to call home. His eyes scanned the area, he took in every detail of the buildings around him. He leaned on the balcony railing, humming to himself peacefully before he placed a cigarette between his pink lips; reaching into his pocket to grab a lighter is when he saw his living nightmare.

Leila had found him.


End file.
